Moira Kinross (Earth-11326)
| Relatives = David Haller (step-son) | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Legion's mind, formerly Fortress X, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Exist under a giant flesh monster form | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human (Earth-11326); Persona of the mutant Legion (Earth-616) | PlaceOfBirth = Utopia, Earth-616 | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha Vol 1 #1 | Last = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 #253 | HistoryText = Origin Moira is a persona of Legion created by his mind as a "Psychic Anti-body" in order to protect himself from Doctor Nemesis' actions on David mind, as he and the X-Club were processing the deletion of the personas in order to stabilize David's psyche. After her creation, she started to "eat" the other personalities in David's mind. She was eventually discovered by Xavier and reacted violently toward him and pleaded him to leave. Facing his determination, it shaped as Moira MacTaggert in order to perturb Xavier and defeat him. Age of X In order to protect David, "Moira" created the Age of X, a reality where the mutants were besieged into the Fortress X, everyday attacked by the waves of soldiers of the Human Coalition. She used the personalities inside David's mind and the mutants of Utopia to fill this new world where David would be happy and seen as a hero, as part of the Force Warriors, the protectors of the Fortress, who erected force walls around the citadel every day. Even memories were rewritten, and a background was created. The telepaths and a few others mutants were kept in the X-Brig, considered as mutants too dangerous for the community, but their imprisonment was because they might use their powers to reveal the truth. She posed herself as David's step-mother (stating that his father had been killed in a bombing in Israel) and the computer named X'''. The universe was stored into a little box kept hidden. When her victims slowly understood that this reality wasn't their one, she manipulated both Danielle Moonstar and her Moonstar Cadre (as X) and David and the Force Warriors (as Moira) in order to make them to stop any further discovery. Ultimately, she unleashed the massive army of the Human Coalition, and tried to destroy the universe in the box and intended to recreate a new safe place for Legion to live happily forever. David absorbed her, taking her powers to revert the Fortress X to the normal reality, with a few modifications though. Aftermath Later, the rogue persona Styx tried to trick Legion for him to absorb Moira, in order to use her powers to remake the world according his will. When David was finally reunited with his mother he revealed to her the events of the Age of X and how his mind chose to make a persona that took the place of his adopted mother in the form of the woman who caused him pain instead of her. | Powers = A psychic entity created as an "Anti-body" to protect Legion's mind. She possessed a frightful psychic form and immense power. '''Reality Creation: Moira can control reality, creating her own false world and manipulating the memories of its inhabitants. Whilst in her own realm she can freely control resident entities and is virtually immune to damage, as proven when she took a blast from Gambit and shrugged it off. Declaring herself a god, the exact limitations of this power are unclear but do not seem to extend to influencing the decisions of entities not natural to her created world and seems to lack a certain expanse of imagination, the environment only extending across four square miles and details of created entities were repeated.As for the two Human Coalition's soldiers Jackson and Jackson, two different soldiers with the exact same identity | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Moira's manipulations are apparently easily discovered by telepaths. Causing her to orchestrate the containment of Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos in order to avoid discovery. Also, while possessing god-like powers, she is still susceptible to re-absorption by Legion. Those powers are also limited by her concentration. | Equipment = * "X" Communication network: Under the guise of the AI X, Moira could use communication worms and sensors to communicate with and monitor the residents of Fortress X. Whether this was actual technology, or some variant on her creation power is unclear. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Legion Subpersonalities Category:Kinross Family Category:Xavier Family Category:Reality Warpers